A Könny és Vér Legendája
by Roni-chan
Summary: Valaki, akit ötven évvel ezelőtt bezártak és elfelejtettek. Ötven év szenvedés után kiszabadul, és egyetlen vágya, hogy bosszút álljon a nőn, aki bezárta, és visszakapja, amit elvettek tőle...
1. Törött tükör

**A Könny és Vér legendája**

**1. fejezet: Törött tükör  
**

- Mégis mikor jönnek vissza?

Kagome szórakozottan tépkedte a füvet, Sango pedig gépies mozdulattal simogatta Kirarát. A tábortűz már alig pislákolt, de egyikük sem kelt fel, hogy újraélessze. Már több mint öt órája várták, hogy Inuyasháék visszatérjenek. Onigumo barlangjába mentek, hátha sikerül még valamilyen nyomra bukanni, amely esetleg Naraku valamely gyengeségét felfedheti.

- Fogalmam sincs. - Sango a sziklának támasztotta a fejét, és a tűzbe bámult. - Unatkozom - közölte.

Kagome arcára az utóbbi mondat pimasz mosolyt csalt.

- Hiányzik Miroku?

Sango a megjegyzésre elpirult, és dühös arcot vágott.

- Elpirultál! Igazam van! - diadalmaskodott Kagome, és halkan nevetett. Sango megcsóválta a fejét.

- Esküszöm, néha perverzebb gondolataid vannak, mint magának Mirokunak.

- Nem is rossz ötlet - Kagome feltérdelt, és még szélesebben vigyorgott. Sango értetlenül meredt rá.

- Mi van?

- Legyek még perverzebb? - kérdezte vigyorogva a lány, és megkerülte a tüzet, hogy közvetlenül Sango mellé ülhessen. A másik megrázkódott, amikor felfogta Kagome szavainak jelentését.

- Fúj! Akkor már inkább Miroku!

- Na tessék! Mondtam én... - jelentette ki Kagome még mindig vigyorogva, de azért visszamászott a tábortűz túlsó oldalára, és tovább tépkedte a füvet. Sango nem bírta elfojtani vigyorát, de vigyázott, hogy Kagome ne lássa - még a végén komolyan veszi azt az ostoba ötletet.

Az idő csigalassúsággal vánszorgott. Kagome körül lassan megkopaszodott a talaj, annyi füvet kitépett már. Szerencsére Kirara szőre még mind megvolt. A lecsupaszított területen most Kagome ujjnyomai látszottak, ahogy szórakozottan betűket rajzolt a porba. Észre sem vette, hogy a betűkből lassan egy szó bontakozik ki: _INUYASHA_.

- Mit rajzolsz? - érdeklődött Sango. Kagome lepillantott, és gyorsan elmázolta a betűket.

- Semmit! - felelte gyorsan. Barátnőjének azonban még éppen volt annyi ideje, hogy elolvassa a szót, mielőtt semmivé lett volna. Mindentudóan elmosolyodott, de nem szólt semmit.

* * *

_Sötét volt. Nagyon sötét. Kikyou az orráig se látott. Puha talajon állt, ezt tisztán érezte mezítlábas talpa alatt. Hallotta saját, szaggatott lélegzetvételét, tehát nem süketült meg, és valószínűleg beszélni is tud. Úgy döntött, kipróbálja._

_- Hol vagyok?_

_Sikerült; hangja a megszokott éles, mégis furcsán bársonyosan csengett. Amikor azonban elhallgatott, a csend még nyomasztóbban telepedett rá. Megpróbált lépni egyet, megbotlott valamiben, és térdre zuhant._

_- Naraku... - zihálta, fogai összecsikordultak._

_Érezte, ahogy hátulról erős karok fonódnak köré, és a következő pillanatban már hallotta is a választ, azon a sima, színtelen hangon._

_- Te már régen halott vagy, Kikyou. Jártál már itt, vagy nem emlékszel rá? Most, hogy többé nincs visszatérésed, lehetőséged van alaposabban körülnézni, mielőtt továbbindulsz._

_- Tovább? Hová? - kérdezte a nő halkan, mégis fenyegetően._

_- Azt hittem, tudod, mi vár rád. Hiszen már jó ideje annak, hogy meghaltál. Ötven hosszú évet töltöttél itt, nem emlékszel?_

_- De igen - sziszegte a nő, és már tudta, hol van. - Méghozzá a te jóvoltodból, Naraku!_

_- Ó, hát persze. Hogy is felejthettem el?_

_A háta mögül az a gúnyos kacagás hallatszott, amit Kikyou már régen megtanult gyűlölni. Vakon rúgott egyet hátrafelé, és csont - vagy fa? - reccsenése hallatszott. Hirtelen eleresztették a derekát, és ismét előrezuhant a sötétségbe - ezúttal azonban nem ért földet.  
_

* * *

Kagura dühös volt - rettenetesen dühös. Még sosem volt ilyen mérges. 

- Hogy tehetted ezt velem?! - sikoltotta, és legyezőjét, melyet a világ minden kincséért sem adott volna ki a kezéből, Naraku arcába vágta. - Hogyan alázhattál meg ennyire?!

- Ugyan, Kagura. - A maszk mögött a férfi halványan elmosolyodott. - Már régen rájöhettél volna. Hiszen téged magamból teremtettelek, nem emlékszel?

- Hogyne emlékeznék - fröcsögte a Szélboszorkány. - Arra is emlékszem, hogy az is a te ötleted volt, hogy ki legyek hozzád képest, ahogyan minden más is velem kapcsolatban!

- Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan. - A sima, szenvtelen hangból érezhető volt a fenyegetés. Kagura önkéntelenül is hátralépett egyet. - Te akartad, hogy így legyen, és tudnod kellett volna, hogy csak addig áll fent ez a helyzet, amíg nem vagy a terhemre. Túlságosan szeszélyes vagy. Talán változtatnod kellene ezen.

- Gyűlöllek! - csattant fel a nő, és az arcán végigfolyt egy könnycsepp.

- Hm, nekem eddig kifejezetten nem így tűnt. Inkább mintha... - szünetet tartott, hogy kiélvezhesse a szót -... _szeretnél_.

A másiknak ennyi elég is volt. Felpattant a tatamiról, és kirohant a szobából. Naraku megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem számítottam rá, hogy Kagura belém szeret majd - mormolta mintegy saját magának. - Ez nem volt benne a megteremtésében...

* * *

- Lassan tényleg megérkezhetnének már - mormolta Sango. Kagome elbóbiskolt a tűz mellett, nekidőlt a sziklának, tenyere még mindig azon a földdarabon pihent, ahová korábban rajzolgatott. 

Léptek zaja törte meg a csendet. Sango felugrott, hogy fogadja az érkezőket.

A csapat másik fele érkezett, nem túl derűsen.

- Találtatok valamit? - kérdezte Sango, rögtön a tárgyra térve.

- Nem - csóválta meg a fejét Miroku, és lerogyott a szikla tövébe. - Azt hiszem, ennyit egyszerre évek óta nem gyalogoltam...

- Jaj, ne nyavalyogj már, szerzetes - szólt oda neki Inuyasha, és ő is leült, de a tűz túloldalára, a másik sziklához. Miroku nem méltatta válaszra, inkább Sangohoz fordult.

- Történt valami érdekes, amíg nem voltunk itt?

- Semmi - rázta a fejét a szellemirtó lány. - De ne kiabálj annyira, Kagome alszik.

Már egészen sötét volt, és Sango rádöbbent, hogy fázik. Előkereste pokrócát batyuja mélyéből, és ő is a sziklának támaszkodott - természetesen tisztes távolra Mirokutól. Az persze észrevette a szándékos ódzkodást, és közelebb húzódott, ajkán csintalan félmosoly virított.

- Felmelegítselek egy kicsit?

- Álmodban, szerzetes! - vágott vissza a nő, aztán megrázkódott. Mégiscsak hideg volt. Miroku figyelmét nem kerülte el Sango vacogása, de nem erőszakoskodott, csak halkan megkérdezte:

- Biztos?

- Biztos! - vágta rá Sango, aztán mégis megadta magát. - Na jó, oké. De ha egy ujjal is hozzám érsz, rá fogsz döbbenni, hogy a Csonttörő két darabban is hatásos.

- Oké, de ha nem érek hozzád, hogy melegítselek fel? - kérdezte a szerzetes ártatlan arccal.

- Tudod, hogy értem! - csattant fel a lány, de nem állta meg mosoly nélkül. Miroku dörzsölni kezdte a hátát, ő pedig lehunyta a szemét.

Kagome megmoccant, ahogy hozzáért valami. Résnyire nyitotta szemét, és valami széles, piros dolgot látott, közvetlenül maga előtt. Pár másodperc kellett még, hogy fókuszáljon, csak aztán jött rá, miért nem fázik már úgy, mint pár perccel azelőtt.

Lassan felült, és oldalra nézett. A hanyou mellette ült, karjait összefonva, vajszínű ingét összehúzva magán, és igyekezett, hogy ne látszódjon rajta a remegés.

- Inuyasha! - csattant fel a lány suttogva. - Meg fogsz fázni! Nagyon hideg van, nem tűnt fel?

Inuyasha rápillantott. Tekintete a szokásos egykedvűséget tükrözte, szavai mégis meglepték a lányt.

- Vagy te fázol meg, vagy én, úgyhogy inkább én. Ráadásul én ejtettem bele a hálózsákodat a folyóba, úgyhogy ez a minimum, nem?

- Nem hagyom, hogy megfázz - makacskodott Kagome. Levette magáról Inuyasha köpenyét, és visszaborította a hanyou vállára. Inuyasha próbált vitatkozni, de a másik nem hagyta. - Ha ellenkezel, akár azt is mondhatom, hogy fek...

Nem tudta befejezni, mert Inuyasha befogta a száját a kezével.

- Oké, felfogtam - morogta rosszkedvűen a féldémon. Amikor Kagome bólintott, eleresztette, és megint nekidőlt a sziklának. Nem vette fel egészen a köpenyt, úgy hagyta, ahogy a lány rátette, félig a vállán. Morcosan meredt maga elé mindaddig, amíg Kagome vissza nem feküdt a tűz mellé, akkor azonban felkelt, és mielőtt az tiltakozhatott volna, a tűzrókaprém megint a gimnazistára került.

- Na de... - kezdte volna az, de a hanyou ismételten a szájára tette a kezét.

- Ne vitatkozz örökké. Olyan idegesítő. Különben is, ha nem vetted volna észre, a szellemek nem szoktak fázni.

- De te csak félszellem vagy - suttogta Kagome.

- Tudom magamtól is! - csattant fel Inuyasha. - Nincs rá szükségem, hogy folyton emlékeztess rá!

Kagome érezte, hogy a puha tenyér elereszti, és hallotta a halk lépteket a porban, ahogy a férfi visszatért a szikla mellé. Furcsa módon alig tudta visszafojtani a sírást.

Pár perc telt el, és Sango lassan elaludt Miroku mellett. A szerzetesnek átfutott az agyán, hogy mikre is lenne most lehetősége, mégse volt kedve hozzá. Nem tett többet, minthogy átkarolta a lányt, és köpenye alá vonta, hogy még kevésbé fázzon. Sango még nem aludt egészen, de nem tiltakozott, érezvén, hogy Miroku ezúttal nem tesz olyat, amit nem kéne. Legalábbis egyelőre.

* * *

Naraku az ablakhoz sétált, és széthúzta a gyékényfüggönyt. A palota előtt semmi sem volt, csak a sivár pusztaság. Pontosan ez volt a démon legkedvesebb tájképe: a Semmi, amely mindent elönt. Szerette ezt a Semmit, ahol semmi sincs, semmi megfejthetetlen, ami felülmúlná az erejét. Ezért is teremtette ezt a tájat. Megnyugtató volt számára. És ezért teremtette meg Kannát, az Ürességet is. 

Köpenyéből előhúzott egy apró bábut, a közepén kerek lyuk tátongott. Ujjbegyével végigsimított az apró fadarab tetején, majd kitépte egy hajaszálát, és köré csavarta. Ezután megismételte a simogató mozdulatot, majd várt.

Hamarosan érezte a változást: sokkal többet látott, mint eddig. Igaz, a "sokkal több" se volt más, mint üres feketeség, de ennek a látványa is örömmel töltötte el.

Készen állt az újabb szellembábu, amellyel tovább kínozhatja Kikyout ott, ahová bezárta - önmagába.

* * *

Kagome lassan megfordult fektében, úgy téve, mintha csak álmában forgolódna. Miután már háttal volt a tűznek, résnyire nyitotta szemeit. Inuyasha ugyanott ült, mint eddig - és ugyanúgy reszketett. Szemét azonban félig lehunyta, és Kagome látta, hogy már csak félig van ébren. Apránként felült, és a rögtönzött takarót továbbra is a vállán tartva odamászott a hanyou mellé. Az nem adta semmi tanújelét annak, hogy észrevette volna a lányt, de Kagome tudta, hogy nagyon jól látja. 

- Inu... yasha... - suttogta halkan. A hanyou látványosan összerezzent, és élesen a lány felé fordult.

- Mi van? Ne ijesztgess!

- Inuyasha... ne haragudj - suttogta a lány. Nem hitte, hogy egyszer majd ő fog bármiért is bocsánatot kérni Inuyashától, mégis így történt. A hanyou maga is meglepettnek látszott.

- Na de... miért? Miért haragudnék? Kagome, ugye nem sírsz?

Kagome megrázta a fejét, de nem nézett a másik szemébe. Annál nagyobb volt a megdöbbenése, amikor erős kezek ragadták meg a karjánál fogva, és a következő pillanatban már Inuyasha ölelte át.

- Utálom, ha sírsz - hallotta a férfi suttogását valahol a feje fölött. - És eddig se haragudtam. Csak... uh.

- Mi van? - nézett fel riadtan Kagome. A féldémon arca eltorzult, egyik keze eleresztette a lányt, és az oldalához kapott. Reszketése erősödött. Kagoménak lassan leesett, miért is remegett a másik.

- Fáj az izmod? - kérdezte meglehetősen ügyetlenül.

- Nem úgy látszik? - morogta Inuyasha összeszorított foggal. Kagome villámgyorsan lemászott a földre, és megragadta a hanyou oldalát markoló kezét.

- Feküdj le - parancsolta. - Feküdj a hátadra, úgy jobb lesz.

Inuyasha szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, és a fájdalom egy kis időre tényleg enyhült.

* * *

A fiatalabbik még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem. Maga elé meredt, míg nővére beszélt, a kezében tartott repedt tükröt forgatta lassan merev ujjai között. Nővére egyre dühösebb volt, míg mondandóját sorolta a lánynak, talán az is idegesítette, hogy a másik ugyanolyan szenvtelen marad. Mikor végre befejezte, nagy levegőt vett. 

- Nos? Mi a véleményed?

A kisebbik végre felpillantott a tükörről.

- Valahogy össze kéne forrasztani a tükrömet. Talán ha Naraku...

- Ide se figyeltél rám?! - csattant fel nővére.

- Dehogynem. De a tükör fontosabb.

Kagura nagy levegőt vett. Kevés hiányzott hozzá, hogy húgához is hozzávágja a legyezőt.

- Nézd, Kanna - szólt higgadtan -, te is tudod, hogy nem bízhatunk meg Narakuban.

- Miért nem? - kérdezett vissza Kanna egykedvűen. - A reinkarnációi vagyunk, nem? Szüksége van ránk. Minek akarod, hogy beavasson a dolgaiba?

- Nagyon jól tudod! - sziszegte Kagura, megragadva húga fehér ruháját.

Kanna felpillantott, szája sarkában megjelent egy mosoly.

- Persze hogy tudom, Kagura. Na és? Valakinek csak meg kell javítani a tükrömet.

- Téged semmi sem érdekel a nyavalyás tükrödön kívül?! - háborgott Kagura, és egy villámgyors, ámde annál meggondolatlanabb mozdulattal kiverte az említett ezüstös tárgyat húga kezéből. Az vakon kapott utána, de hiába. A már eddig is repedt tükör ezer darabra törött.

- Hoppá - közölte Kagura, és egy pillanatra dühös elégedettséget érzett. Aztán rájött, mit is tett, és mit fog szólni ezért Naraku.

Az elrabolt lelkek se tétováztak, gyorsan szöktek ki egymás után a törött darabok közül.

Kanna még mindig ugyanolyan üres arckifejezéssel guggolt le a földre, és kezdte el összeszedegetni a cserepeket. Amikor megszólalt, hangjában sem volt tapasztalható semmilyen változás. Nem fenyegetőzött, tényt közölt.

- Ha Naraku meg tudja javítani a tükröt, te leszel az első, akinek a lelke eltűnik benne.


	2. Csont, fa, gömb, álom

**2. fejezet: Csont, fa, gömb, álom  
**

- Jobb már? - tudakolta Kagome. Hosszú haja minduntalan az arcába hullott, hiába simította ki újra meg újra. Inuyasha erőlködve próbált meg felülni. - Maradj már nyugton egy percre!

Hűvös kezét a hanyou oldalára tette, ahol most nem fedte az ing, épp arra a helyre, ahol Sesshoumaru undok szolgájának kétfejű botja mélyen megégette, úgy, hogy még a hús is kilátszott. Inuyasha felszisszent, de megpróbált nyugton maradni. Karmos keze rákulcsolódott a lány csuklójára, és fájdalmában megszorította. Kagome majdnem felkiáltott, ahogy az éles karmok a bőrébe mélyedtek, de aztán összeszorította a fogát, és tovább hűtötte a sebet. Shippo körülöttük lábatlankodott.

- Súlyosak a sérülései - állapította meg, mint aki szakértő az ilyesmiben. Csak akkor ugrált arrébb az útból hangosan méltatlankodva, amikor kapott egyet a fejére, meglepő módon ezúttal Kagométól.

Inuyasha összeszorította a szemét, öklén az izmok megfeszültek. Hirtelen érezte, hogy valami meleg folyadék csordul le a kezén, onnan pedig a sebre, s a fájdalom különös módon enyhülni kezdett. Kinyitotta a szemét, és pillantása Kagome arcára tévedt. A lány elborzadva meredt a sebre, ajka néma szót formált, Inuyasha nem értette, mit mond, de látta rajta, hogy dühös. Követte a lány tekintetét, és maga is meghökkent.

Körmei sebet vájtak Kagome csuklójára, s a lecsorduló vér enyhítette a fájdalmat.

A hanyou villámgyorsan eleresztette a lány kezét, felült, és hátrébb húzódott.

- Sajnálom... - hebegte. - Ezt... ezt nem akartam... Ne haragudj...

- Idióta! - vetette oda a lány, és nekiállt, hogy saját csuklójára is szerezzen valami kötszert.

- Nem volt szándékos! - védekezett Inuyasha.

- Na, még csak az hiányzott volna! - A lány felszegte a fejét. - Mindenesetre, most már megmaradsz, úgyhogy örülj neki.

- Ezt még megbánja Naraku - fenyegetőzött a férfi, de maga is érezte, hogy szavai éltelenek, hiszen ezúttal ő, és nem legnagyobb ellensége vétett hibát.

* * *

_- Mire jó ez? Mire jó neked? - csattant fel Kikyou öszeszorított foggal. Még mindig sötét volt, de valahol messze előtte egy halvány fénysugár pislákolt, talán egy gyertya lángja. A nő tudta, hogy akár akarja, akár nem, követnie kell a lángocskát, mert ezt akarja Naraku. Ez az egyetlen esélye az életben maradásra. - Legalább élvezed?_

_- Ó, hát persze, hogy élvezem - szólalt meg az a kellemesen színtelen hang, közvetlenül mellette. Kikyou összerezzent._

_- Naraku! - hangjából csak úgy sütött a gyűlölet. - Hát eljöttél megint, hogy szórakozz rajtam. De csalódni fogsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy én ebbe belemegyek._

_A testetlen hang kuncogott._

_- Fájdalom, sajnos nincs más választásod._

_- Dehogynincs._

_- Valóban? És mi volna az, kedvesem?_

_- Ne nevezz kedvesemnek! - szisszent fel Kikyou, mint akit a darázs csípett meg. Kínozni, azt lehet, de a büszkeségét nem veszi el senki!_

_- Akkor hogyan nevezzelek?_

_- Sehogy. Ne vedd a nevem a szádra. Alávaló, mocskos féreg vagy, Naraku, semmi több!_

_Kikyou úgy döntött, ezúttal harcolni fog a saját akaratáért. Megállt, és leült a földre, hagyva, hogy a sárga láng egyre távolabb kerüljön tőle._

_A hang hirtelen már nemcsak hang volt. A nő érezte, hogy a férfi ott áll fölötte._

_- Játszani szeretnél?_

_Érezte, hogy felrántják, és az egyre kisebb fény irányába lökik._

_- Nem! - csattant fel. - Nem fogok mindig úgy ugrálni, ahogy te fütyülsz!_

_- Valóban nem? - Naraku egykedűen nevetett, de hangjából nem csendült ki szikrányi jókedv sem. - Akkor miért adtad nekem az ékkőszilánkokat?_

_- Miféle ékkőszilánkokat? - nyílt tágra Kikyou szeme. Az utolsó emléke Inuyasha volt, amikor majdnem magával vitte... majdnem sikerült... ékkőszilánkok nem szerepeltek. Mire Naraku rájött, hogy hibát követett el, Kikyou már szembefordult vele, és kezét a nyakában hordott apró medálra kulcsolta. - Hát persze, most már emlékszem! Az az ékkődarab továbbra is az enyém! Azzal, hogy kivetted a fejemből, még nem lett a tiéd! Továbbra is engem szolgál, én vagyok, voltam, és leszek a Négy Lélek Ékkövének őrzője!_

_Hangja megerősödött, tisztán csengett. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, Naraku eltörpül mellette. Aztán az felemelte kezét, és keményen pofon vágta a nőt. Kikyou hanyatt zuhant._

A következő pillanatban már Naraku palotájában feküdt, előtte a földön egy kettétörött szellembábu, fölé pedig a valódi Naraku magasodott.

- Hogyan... jöttél ki onnan? - hallotta a sima hangot, melybe most mintha holmi csodálkozás keveredett volna. Ezt már nem hitte el, úgyhogy felült, hogy a saját szemével lássa Narakut.

- Mire volt jó ez az ostoba játék?! - csattant fel dühösen.

- Játék? - Naraku felvonta a szemöldökét. - Ez nem játék volt, Kikyou.

- Hanem micsoda? - Kikyou már talpon állt, kezét csípőre tette, a szeme szikrázott.

- Én semmit sem teszek szórakozásból - hangzott a higgadt felelet. - Azt hittem, már rájöttél.

- Ide az ékkövemmel - sziszegte a nő, és kinyújtotta a kezét. - Velem nem fogsz szórakozni!

A férfi ujjai között megvillant az ékkő, de nem adta oda.

- Rám bíztad.

- Tudom. Most pedig visszaveszem.

- Te nem vagy képes úgy kihasználni, ahogy én - érvelt Naraku szokatlanul csendesen. Kikyou megmerevedett a dühtől.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?! - suttogta vészjósló arckifejezéssel. Néhány lélekrabló körbefonta karcsú derekát, még kísértetiesebbé téve a szellemasszonyt.

Naraku tett egy lépést a nő felé, mire a lélekrablók mozgása felgyorsult. A nő kezét továbbra is kinyújtva tartotta, de a férfi szemmel láthatóan nem szándékozott odaadni neki az ékkövet.

- Kikyou, te alapvetően nem vagy gonosz.

- Ki mondja? - vetette hátra a fejét Kikyou.

- Nos, legalábbis életedben nem voltál az. - Maga Naraku volt az, aki leginkább meglepődött azon, hogy itt áll, és magyarázkodik egy szellemnek. - A Négy Lélek Ékköve pedig sokkal erősebb, ha vörösen izzik.

Kikyou komoly maradt, szemei kissé tágabbra nyíltak.

- Nos, ahogy meg tudtam tisztítani, gonosszá is tudom tenni.

Naraku szemöldöke méginkább a magasba szaladt, noha a prém alatt ez nem látszott.

- Hogyan?

- Az nem lényeges - söpörte félre a választ a nő. - Viszont ha az ékkő teljesen gonosszá válna, neked sem lenne többé hasznod belőle. Nem elég erős hozzá az akaratod.

Egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán hozzátette, mintegy lezárva a témát:

- Szólj, ha eldöntötted, hogy visszaadod az ékkövet. De ne habozz túl sokáig - jobb neked, ha nem én veszem el tőled.

S ezzel, még mielőtt a másik bármit is mondhatott, vagy kérdezhetett volna, sarkon fordult, és kisétált a szobából. A lélekrablók halk, szisszenő siklással követték.

* * *

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, várj meg! 

A youkai természetesen nem állt meg, hogy a kislány beérhesse, így az begyorsított, hogy utolérje a férfit. Már majdnem elérte célját, mikor azonban megbotlott egy kiálló gyökérben, és elegánsnak nem nevezhető puffanással a hasán landolt. Nem sokat törődött vele, felpattant, és mestere után igyekezett.

- Sesshoumaru-sama!

Jaken, az apró, gnómszerű lény valamivel lemaradva kaptatott felfelé a hegyoldalon, kétfejű botját hívva segítségül.

"Mindig ez van, sose várja meg hűséges szolgáját, mindig nekem kell rohanni őutána..."

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - visongatta megint a lányka. - Hadd mondjak már valamit! Várj meg!

Sesshoumaru megtorpant és hátrafordult, olyan hirtelen, hogy a szaladó kislány egyenesen őbelé ütközött.

- No mi az, Rin? - kérdezte nyugodtan.

- Sesshoumaru-sama - lihegte Rin -, ne haragudj, csak el akartam mesélni az álmomat...

- Ezért állítottál meg? - szaladt magasba a youkai szemöldöke, és választ se várva ismét megfordult és elindult. Rin annyira meglepődött, hogy még elesni is elfelejtett.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, te nem hiszel az álmokban? - kérdezte döbbenten, épp olyan hangosan, hogy a férfi meghallja, az azonban nem méltatta válaszra, így a lányka megint meglódult, hogy beérje egykori megmentőjét. - Sesshoumaru-sama, az ég szerelmére, csak egy pillanatra állj már meg! Utána békén hagylak, megígérem!

Ez annyira nem volt jellemző rá, hogy a nagyúr végül mégiscsak megállt.

"Kezd felnőni a lány..." - gondolta töprengve, és majdnem átfutott az ajkán egy mosoly, de aztán mégiscsak visszatartotta.

- Mondd hát, ha olyan fontos.

Ismét megindult, de ezúttal szándékosan lassabban, hogy Rin lépést tarthasson vele. A kislány pedig elkezdte.

_- Először sötét volt. Csak én álltam egyedül a sötétben. Aztán megjelent egy apró láng, amely egyre nagyobbra nőtt. Aztán hirtelen már gyertya volt, és egy nő kezében volt. A nő tartotta a gyertyát, és látszott, hogy rengeteg seb van rajta, az egész testén. Valami vékony, félig átlátszó anyag fedte a testét, és az ajkából és a szemeiből szivárgott a vér. Aztán... aztán jöttél te, Sesshoumaru-sama... és pofon vágtad, és mondtál valamit, amit nem hallottam... de látszott, hogy dühös vagy..._

_Aztán a nő szólalt meg, és azt hallottam._

- És mit mondott? - kérdezte Sesshoumaru. Fejét elfordította Rinről, arcán nem látszott semmiféle érzelem, noha valójában egy kicsit tényleg kíváncsi lett. De épp csak egy kicsit. Rinen látszott, hogy töpreng, aztán lassan elismételte a szavakat.

_- Egy napon visszajövök, hogy megköszönjem. Megígérem. De te úgyis találsz majd mást helyettem, akit kínozhatsz. Isten veled, Sesshoumaru-san. Tudom, hogy te akartad, hogy bezárjanak ide. Isten veled._

_Aztán a fény kihunyt, és a nő eltűnt, csak te maradtál a sötétben, Sesshoumaru-sama, meg én. Olyan arcot vágtál, amilyet még sose láttam rajtad. Aztán eltűntél te is._

- Ennyi?

- Ennyi...

A youkai megint felgyorsította a lépteit. Fehér haja az arcába hullott, de most nem söpörte ki belőle. Hallotta, hogy Rin utánakiált, de már nem érdekelte az egész. Megtudta, amit akart.

* * *

- Én mondtam, hogy hagyj békén! Ha nem akartál volna folyton rajtam segíteni, nem lett volna ez! 

- Nehogy már azt mondd, hogy az én hibám, hogy véresre karmoltad a kezemet! - Kagome arca lángolt a dühtől.

- Minek kell folyton másokért aggódnod?! - harsogta Inuyasha. Noha már jóideje veszekedett Kagoméval olyan hangon, amit valószínűleg a szomszéd hegység túlsó oldalán is hallottak, nem sikerült telejesen elnyomnia bűntudatát.

- Inkább örülnél, hogy meggyógyítottalak!

- Én gyógyítottam meg magamat!

- Az én véremmel!

- Akkor is én csináltam!

Ez a vita már rég nem vezetett sehová, ezt mindketten tudták, mégse bírták abbahagyni. Végül a lány elvesztette a türelmét.

- FEKSZIK!

* * *

_Minden olyan fehér volt, és csillogó, gyöngyházfénnyel csillogva. A falakon visszatükröződött szeme csillogása, ha felnézett. Nem, nem is voltak falak... egy egész gömb, se padló, se fal, csak épp mindig az a padló, ahová visszahúzza őt a gravitáció kérlelhetetlen ereje. Arcából csorgott a vér, de letörölte, még mielőtt lecseppenhetett volna. Aztán lenyalta a vért a kezéről, és halványan elmosolyodott. Jó ideje már, hogy csak ezzel tudott táplálkozni, a saját vérével, így talán nem is akkora baj, hogy mindig újabb és újabb sebek keletkeznek rajta. Bár, ha nem volna itt, nem lennének a sebek, s nem is volna bezárva, tudna mit enni. Így is épp eléggé legyengült már, s azok a düh-hullámok sem segítettek rajta, amelyek mindig egy-egy újabb vágás előtt jelenkeztek._

_És, ó, ne, már megint._

_Felállt, a keze ökölbe szorult. Ujjai között megint majdnem kicsordult egy csepp a vörös nedűből, de gyorsan lenyalta azt is, nehogy kárba vesszen._

_Térdre zuhant, ahogy rátört a düh első hulláma. Dühös volt, rettenetesen dühös. Ölni tudott volna, de legalábbis valakit jól képen teremteni, úgy, hogy az ő arcából is csorogjon a vér, hogy kínjában fetrengjen a földön, amíg bocsánatot kér... miért is?_

_Hirtelen elmúlt, és megint ott ült a földön. Aztán megtalálta az újabb sebet, amely minden ilyen után keletkezett. És volt, hogy egyszerre több is. Most a combja belső oldalán volt, s a vér lassan csurgott lefelé. Beledugta ujját a vérpatakba, majd lenyalta az ujját. A maradék lassan megállt a folyásban, és megalvadt._

_Lefeküdt a földre, a hátára, és várta, hogy pihenhessen. A düh elmúlt, teljesen nyugodt volt, leszámítva azt a dühöt, amit akkor érzett, mikor eszébe jutott az a nő... de ez a saját dühe volt._

_Lassan lehullott a lepel, amit várt. Időnként levált egy gyöngyház-réteg a gömb belsejéről, hogy könnyű takaró-ruhaként simuljon elgyötört testére..._

_Hirtelen felült, és tágra nyitotta a szemét. Hogy eddig erre nem is gondolt! Te jó ég!_

_Már csak meg kell várni a következő düh-hullámot. A többi seb már nem vérzik eléggé._

_A lepel lecsúszott róla, de nem bánta. Megint felállt, és várt._

_Aztán jött megint az az őrjítő érzés... Amikor elmúlt, egy pillanatig még élő kőszoborként állt, míg meg nem érezte a lecsorgó vért a csípőjén. Egyik kezét letette a földre, és az oldalára ereszkedett, hogy a vér ne léefelé csorogjon. Hamarosan megvolt az eredmény: egyetlen csepp vér ugyan, de lehullott a derekáról, le, a gyöngy-gömb felületére, ahová bezárták. És akkor, lassan a mész pezsegni kezdett a forró vértől, aztán jött az az apró lyuk, aminek úgy örült, hogy meg tudott volna őrülni..._

_Aztán maga köré tekerte a legutolsó lepelt, és kicsusszant a lyukon._


	3. Menekülj a fájdalom elől

**3. fejezet: Menekülj a fájdalom elől  
**

Az első, amit megkínzott bőre tudomásul vett, az a szél volt, és a hideg, amelytől a vékony lepelszerűség, ami még mindig rajta volt, természetesen nem védte meg. Csak ezután hallotta meg a hangokat. Remek, tehát a hallása is működik még, bár kétségkívül kell majd még egy kis idő, amíg hozzászokik a dolgokhoz, amik ötven évvel azelőtt még teljesen természetesek voltak.

- Mi a fene volt ez a robbanás? - hallott egy női hangot, amelyre egy fiatalabb válaszolt.

- Fogalmam sincs. Inuyasha, kelj már fel a földről! Ekkorát csak nem eshettél!

A válasz csak egy morgás volt.

Lassan mozdult, uralkodva a név által felszított emlékek alkotta döbbeneten. Először a fejét mozdította meg, aztán maga alá húzta a tenyerét, és megpróbált rátámaszkodni. Nehezen ugyan, de sikerült ülő helyzetbe tornásznia magát, ám mindeközben arra is figyelnie kellett, hogy a lepel le ne csússzon róla. Felemelte kezét, és kisimította csapzott haját a szeméből.

- Ez meg ki?

"Semmit se változott az elmúlt ötven év alatt" - gondolta. - "Legalábbis a hangja nem..."

Vett egy mély levegőt, és teljesen feléjük fordult.

Ott álltak mind, egymás mellett, szép sorban, még többen is voltak, mint gondolta. Egy fiatal nő, lazán hátrafogott fekete hajjal és kifejező szemekkel, egyik oldalán egy szerzetesruhába öltözött férfi, másik oldalán egy fiatal lány, valószínűleg ő volt a másik hang gazdája. Ruhája meglehetősen különös volt. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látott volna ilyet.

A lánytól jobbra pedig ott állt az a hanyou, éppen úgy, ahogy az emlékezetében élt. Ugyanaz a tűzrókaprém köpeny, ugyanaz a hoszú, fehé haj, ugyanazok az éles karmok, ugyanaz a fintor...

- Inuyasha - suttogta, és lassan felállt. A lepel szorosan köré tekeredett, valamennyire védve a tekintetek elől. Még mindig nem szóltak egy szót sem. Végül a fiatalabbik lány szólalt meg halkan:

- Ki... vagy te?

- Az nem fontos - felelte könnyedén, és megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy hangja is kezd visszatérni. - A fontos az, hogy ti tudjátok-e, kik vagytok valójában?

- Ismered? - fordult a lány a hanyouhoz.

- Honnan ismerném? - hökkent meg az.

- A te nevedet mondta az előbb.

A féldémon most felé fordult, és megismételte a korábbi kérdést.

- Ki vagy?

Megvonta a vállát, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ha nem emlékszel, akkor úgyis mindegy neked. Idővel majd rájössz, de nem kell sietned. - Tartott egy kis szünetet, majd hozzátette: - Még találkozunk.

Megfordult, és lassú léptekkel elindult az erdő széle felé a tisztásról.

Messzire nem jutott, mert eljutott a füléig a fiatal lány meglepett kiáltása:

- Inuyasha, hová lett a láncod?

Ennek következtében megbotlott egy kiálló gyökérben, és az oldalára zuhant. Érezte, ahogy sebei közül több is felszakad, és a vér elönti a hátát, de megállta, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Nem is volt rá szükség, mert a következő percben már mind őt állták körül.

- Te jó isten! - hallotta az idősebbik nő hangját.

- Nyugalom, Sango - felelte valahol a feje fölött a szerzetes, és ő érezte, hogy felnyalábolják.

- Most mit kezdjünk vele? - hallatszott egy eddig ismeretlen, vékonyka hang, és neki csak most jutott eszébe, hogy az imént Inuyasha mellett valami kis rókaféleség is ácsorgott.

- Semmi bajom... - suttogta. - Hagyjatok békén...

- Hagyjunk meghalni? - kérdezte a furcsa ruhás lány.

- A fenébe is! - pattant fel a szeme, és ellökte magát a szerzetestől, aminek következtében ismét a földön kötött ki. A vér végigfolyt a hátán. - Nem kértem senki segítségét!

- Na de... - próbált tiltakozni az apró rókadémon. Ő felállt, és meghajtotta magát.

- _Arigatou, shinei._

Aztán megfordult, és ezúttal tényleg eltűnt a szemük elől.

* * *

- Várjatok meg! - kiabálta a kislány. - Ne menjetek olyan gyorsan! Sesshoumaru-sama! 

A taiyoukai alakja már alig látszott, ahogy haladt egyenletes tempóban a Nap lenyugvó alakja felé. Rinnek még a szeme is káprázott, arról nem is beszélve, hogy amúgyis nagyon oda kellett figyelnie, hová lép, mivel egy vízesés peremén haladtak. Így nem csoda, hogy jócskán lemaradt nagyurától.

- Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa! - Az egyszerű kiáltásból elnyújtott sikoly lett, mivel annyira igyekezett, hogy utolérje társait, hogy nem nézett a lába elé kellőképpen. A távolság, amely a zubogó, jéghideg víztől választotta el őt, rohamosan csökkenni kezdett.

Sesshoumaru villámgyorsan megfordult, de már túl messze volt. Mire villámgyors léptei visszavitték a peremre, Rin alakja már semerre sem látszott, csak az egykedvűen lezúduló vízforgatag. A démon a döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemmel állt a vízesés fölött, és nem szólt semmit. Lassanként Jaken is visszaért mellé döcögős lépteivel, és kétfejű botjára támaszkodva lihegett egy darabig. Próbált kivenni valamilyen érzelmet Sesshoumaru nagyúr vonásaiból, de lehetetlen volt próbálkoznia. Végül megpróbálta pozitívan nézni a dolgokat, hátha azzal felvidítja mesterét.

- Egy gonddal kevesebb, nem igaz, Sesshouma...?

Nem tudta befejezni, mert egy kemény rúgás meggyőzte arról, hogy nem jó irányból közelítette meg a dolgokat. Kis híján ő is a víz áldozata lett, de még idejében megkapaszkodott egy apró, de szilárd szikladarabban.

Sesshoumaru még ott állt egy darabig, hitetlenkedve, a zajos förgeteget szemlélve, vonásai szokás szerint nem tükrözték vissza a belsejében dúló vihart. Végül egy határozott ugrással lefelé iramodott, mintha meglátott volna valamit. Jaken azonnal igyekezett utána, hátha alkalom adódik, hogy jóvátegye iménti fatális hibáját.

A nagyúr azonban megint tévedett - amit Rinnek vélt, csak egy kődarab volt, amit a víz növényei az idők során olyasféle színűre színeztek, mint a kislány ruhája...

* * *

Kikyou még mindig nem tudott megszabadulni a palotától és urától. Igazság szerint nem is akart elmenni, amíg vissza nem szerzi az ékkövet Narakutól, de egyelőre türelmes volt. Tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy megkapja, amit akar. 

A gyékényfüggöny félrehúzódott, és a fejét felkapó nőt elvakította az alkonyat fénye. Még így is megismerte a belépő alakot, ha másról nem, hát csapzott, hullámos hajáról.

- Mit akarsz? Eldöntötted?

Felállt, hogy szembenézhessen gyűlölt ellenségével, aki azonban továbbra is nyugodt maradt.

- Mit kellene eldöntenem?

- Ne szórakozz velem! - csattant fel a szellemnő. - Mikor kapom meg az ékkövet?

- Te magad mondtad, hogy ráér még, nem?

- Nem akarok örökké várni. Véges a türelmem. Miért jöttél ide?

_Fél órával korábban_

Naraku már órák óta ült egy helyben, mozdulatlanul. Akkor sem moccant, amkor a gyékény félrehúzódott ajtaján, és egy apró alak lépett be, mögötte egy magasabbal. Mindketten letérdeltek, s várták, hogy a férfi reagáljon jelenlétükre.

- Nos? - szólalt meg percek múlva a férfi. A kisebbik szólalt meg, hangj monoton volt, még egykedvűbb, mint maga Naraku.

- Naraku-sama, nem lehet megjavítani a tükrömet.

Naraku megfordította a fejét, arcán átsuhant a döbbenet.

- Hogyan törött el?

A háttérben a magasabbik alak megmoccant.

- Kagura törte el.

- Valóban? - szisszent fel a démon vészjóslóan.

- Így történt - emelte fel a fejét Kagura hátul, a tollak megrebbentek a hajában.

Tíz perccel később mindkét nő a folyosón állt, a magasabbik enyhén reszketett - laza kontyából pedig hiányoztak a tollak.

- Remélem, ezt akartad, Kanna. Most még tehetetlenebbek vagyunk.

- Továbbra is uralod a Szelet, nem? - emlékeztette halkan a húga. - Vagy talán nem bízol magadban eléggé ahhoz, hogy ne gondolj a menekülésre?

- Te talán még sosem hibáztál? - sziszegte nővére. Kanna nyugodt maradt.

- Belém nem teremtettek hibát, sem önfejűséget, vagy nagyravágyást.

- Ó, hát persze - morogta nővére, elértve a gúnyt. Aztán pofon csapta húgát, és szélvészként száguldott tova a folyosón haragosan.

A gyékény másik oldalán Naraku elgondolkodva fordult vissza az ablak felé. Ez jó lecke lesz Kagurának, noha egyben megszorítás is neki. Talán így majd megtanul győzni.

Naraku mégis bizonytalan volt egy kicsit, maga se tudta miért. Gondolatai mindegyre elkalandoztak, mindig ugyanabba az irányba, amin maga lepődött meg legjobban. Végül felkelt és elindult valamerre a palotában, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét. Nem figyelt, merre megy, így végül ott kötött ki, ahová a legkevésbé akart menni; annak a szobájánál, aki egész délután a fejében járt. De ha már egyszer itt van...

- Szóval, mit akarsz, ha nem azért jöttél, hogy ideadd az ékkövet? - Kikyou türelmetlen volt, és lehetőleg minél messzebb akarta tudni magától ezt a fertelmes alakot, minden nyomorúságának okozóját. Az azonban most még egy lépéssel közelebb jött. - Mi a fenét akarsz?

Naraku némán állt, és nézett, Kikyou pedig egyre inkább megzavarodott. Néhány percig még ácsorogtak, aztán a férfi váratlanul megfordult - és egyszerűen elment, magára hagyva a döbbent nőt. Az visszaroskadt a tatamira, és felsóhajtott.

- Élvezi, hogy kínoz - morogta maga elé.

* * *

Lendületes ugrásai egyre messzebbre vitték, de egyre jobban elfáradt. Úgy érezte, mintha terhet cipelne vállain, melyek egyre mélyebbre húznák. Érezte, hogy itt az ideje a pihenésnek.Utolsó lendületével még felugrott egy fára, majd ott leült. Közel s távol senki sem volt, ebben egészen bizonyos volt, különben nem tette volna meg, amit tett: levette magáról a leplet, ami eddig még mindig fedte, s elkezdte letörölgetni sebeiről a vért. 

Tudta, hogy a gyógyulás lassú lesz, de nem is várt túl sokat - ötven év sebei voltak ezek, s még mindegyiket magán őrizte. Nem volt valami szívderítő látvány, és ezzel ő is tisztában volt, meztelen testét mindenütt forradások csúfították, azonban azt is tudta, hogy idővel eltűnnek majd, egytől egyig.

Amikor befejezte, hátradőlt, de csak óvatosan, nehogy a fakéreg felsértse a hátát. Végül sikerült találnia egy testhelyzetet, amiben elalhatott. A lepel gombóccá gyűrve hevert az ölében, s egyelőre a szemnek még láthatatlanul apró darabkákban, de foszlani kezdett.

A Nap lassanként ismét lebukott a látóhatáron.

* * *

_arigatou: _köszönöm 

_shinei: _szellem


	4. Változatok esős időre

**4. fejezet: Változatok esős időre  
**

Amikor Rin magához tért, az első, ami eljutott a tudatáig, az egy hang volt - egyenletes vízcseppek koppanása. Lassan felült, így lecsúszott róla a rögtönzött takaró, amivel beborították; valamiféle prém. Csak az egyik szemét tudta kinyitni, azt is nehezen - ez eszébe juttatta azt a napot, amikor először találkozott Sesshoumaru-samával. A szeme ugyanilyen dagadt volt akkor is, s teste többi része is össze-vissza volt verve, a nagyúr mégis megmentette az életét, és azóta is vigyáz rá. Azóta is, egészen mostanáig... és ez is az ő, Rin hibája.

Már ép szemével se nagyon látott, mert elfutotta a könny.

_"Vajon Sesshoumaru-sama a sorsomra hagyott?"_ - kérdezte önmagától. - _"Nem, azt biztosan nem tette..."_

Ügyetlenül megtörölte az arcát, és a térdére ereszkedve körülnézett.

Egy barlangban volt, egészen közel annak bejáratához. Ha kicsit kijjebb megy, arcán érezheti az esőt, amely odakint zuhogott, mintha dézsából öntenék.

Hangokat hallott közeledni, riadtan húzódott vissza iménti helyére, ahol az a furcsa prémvalami hevert, ami eddig takaróként szolgált. Kicsit hasonlított Sesshoumaru-sama prémjéhez, csak egészen más szaga volt.

A hangok közeledtek. Rin mozdulatlan maradt, hiábavaló próbálkozással, hogy ne vegyék észre.

A barlang bejáratán három emberszerű alak lépett be, ketten a harmadikat támogatták.. Az egyikük észrevette a lánykát, és érdeklődéssel kevert undorral lépett közelebb.

- Ez hát az, amiről beszéltél?

- Ez - bólintott a középső alak. Hangja furán rekedtes volt, a lányka beleborzongott, amikor megszólalt, maga sem tudta miért.

- Nincs szükségünk az effajta szemétre - közölte a harmadik, egy tagbaszakadt, széles vállú férfi. Hangja zord természetről tanúskodott. - Amondó vagyok, egy vacsorának megteszi.

Rin összerezzent, és igyekezett minél kisebbre összehúzni magát. A rekedt hangú észrevette ezt, és karba fonta a kezét.

- Ugyan már, Takeno, ez csak egy kislány.

- Nem is olyan kicsi - vélte az első, sima hangú, modoros alak. - Tizennégy éves biztosan megvan.

- Jó lehet a húsa - jegyezte meg a harmadik férfi, mire a második összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Márpedig őbelőle nem lesz vacsora.

- Miért nem? - hőbörgött a zord Takeno.

- Mert én azt mondtam, és kész. Ne vitatkozz. Inkább menjetek vissza őrködni. Innen már elboldogulok magam is.

- Jó, jó - adta meg magát Takeno. - Aztán nekünk is hagyj belőle egy kicsit, főnök!

- Eredj már! - csattant fel a férfi türelmét vesztve. A legelső férfi kifelé indult.

- Gyere már, Takeno!

A tagbaszakadt vállat vont, és követte társát, ki, az esőbe.

A vezér a falnak támaszkodott, és furcsa, kutyaszerű pillantását a némán ülő kislányra függesztette. Rin még hátrébb akart húzódni, de a barlang fala nem engedte. A férfi halványan elmosolyodott.

- Nem kell félned tőlem. Találok én magamnak jobb vacsorát is... nálad - fejezte be felszisszenve, és a fal tövébe rogyott. - Ó, a fene ebbe a lábba...

Rin lelkének egyik fele ott maradt volna a fal tövében kupoprgva, de kíváncsisága nagyobbnak bizonyult, és a félelme is csökkent. Fel akart állni, de megszédült. A férfi felmordult.

- Maradj csak ott. Elég csúnyán beverted a fejed abba a sziklába, jobb, ha pihensz. Egyébként, már nem vagy veszélyben.

- Hogyhogy veszélyben? - kérdezte a lány, és megint feltérdelt. Szédülése lassanként alábbhagyott.

- Az az ostoba korcs, amelyik téged üldözött - morogta a vezér, lerakta a rongyot, amivel a lábán éktelenkedő hosszú, mély sebről törölgette a vért, és felnézett. - Már nem kell tőle tartanod.

- Miféle... - kapott levegő után a lányka. - Sesshoumaru-sama! Ugye nem esett baja?

- Nem, elmenekült - felelte rosszul titkolt dühvel a démon - mert, hogy démon volt, arra Rin már régen rájött, és lassan arra is, hogy valamilyen kutya-, vagy farkasféle lehet. - Talán ismered?

- Ő... vele voltam eddig - felelte Rin tétován. - _"Tehát mégis itthagyott... elment nélkülem..."_

- Mi a neved? - kérdezte azután kis idő múlva. Annak megint megállt a kezében a rongy.

- Minek neked az én nevem? - hördült fel rekedtes hangján, és Rin megint összerezzent egy pillanatra. - Inkább örülj neki, hogy élsz, és maradj csendben végre, vagy elgondolkozom rajta, hogy ne legyen-e belőled mégis Takeno vacsorája!

A lányka összehúzta magát, de nem hagyta magát eltántorítani.

_"Nincs vesztenivalóm, hiszen megint egyedül vagyok, mint régen... Akkor se volt mit vesztenem... Talán ezért vagyok most megint bátrabb...?"_

- Az én nevem Rin. - Meghajtotta magát a farkasdémon előtt, aki szemmel láthatóan nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ne engedelmeskedjenek neki, mert eléggé döbbent arcot vágott. Rin alig tudta megállni, hogy ne nevesse el magát, de végül uralkodott arcizmain. - Csak azt szerettem volna tudni, kinek mondhatok köszönetet az életemért.

A démon hallgatott egy darabig.

- Kouga - mondta végül szűkszavúan -, és érd be ennyivel mára.

Rin visszaült a prémre, és nekitámasztotta a fejét a falnak.

_"De furcsa neve van... és ő maga is furcsa... De a hangja olyan... olyan hideg... vagy nem is hideg? Fogalmam sincs... és azt se tudom, miért gondolkozom a hangján... És mit keresek én itt egyáltalán? ... Jaj, Sesshoumaru-sama, miért hagytál itt egy szál magam?..."  
_

* * *

Sesshoumaru csökkentett létszámú csapata, amely jelenleg két személyt tartalmazott, éppen olyan távol telepedett le, hogy még hallhassák a vízesés zaját. Noha Jaken váltig erősködött, hogy menjenek tovább, Sesshoumaru erre mégse volt hajlandó, így az aprócska démon mindössze annyit ért el, hogy még pár igen fájdalmas púppal gazdagodott. 

Sesshoumaru furcsán üresnek érezte magát, és környezetét is, most, hogy nem ugrándozott körülötte a lányka, akit már tényleg egészen megked... megszokott. Ennél többet még saját magának se vallott volna be, de tény és való, hogy sehogy se tudta elfogadni, hogy Rin halott. Legszívesebben ráförmedt volna Jakenre, hogy miért nem várta meg Rint, hogy ezzel csökkentse saját bűntudatát, de tudta, hogy az egyenlő lenne azzal, hogy bevallja, számít neki a lány.

_"Magamat nem tudom becsapni. Én vagyok a hibás az életéért."_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, várjatok meg! Ne siess annyira! Sesshoumaru-sama! - Rin apró alakja ide-oda ugrándozott a kövek között az úton, remélve, hogy így gyorsabban utoléri a youkait. Sesshoumaru sosem állt meg, hogy bevárja őket, Jakent azért nem, mert kevéssé törődött vele, Rint pedig azért, mert... miért is? - Sesshoumaru-sama, csak meg akarom köszönni, hogy megmentettél... Sesshoumaru-sama... te nem hiszel az álmokban?... Sesshoumaru-sama... Tudom, hogy vigyázol rám... tudom... tudom... Sesshoumaru-sama... Sesshoumaru.. Sessh..._

A youkai végül ülő helyzetben aludt el.

* * *

Kagome egész éjjel a tűz mellett ült, és szorgalmasan rakosgatta bele a faágakat, amikor az előzőek elégtek. Nem tudta, miért fázik annyira, de a pokróca még mindig nyirkos és hideg volt, annak ellenére, hogy hátizsákja tartalmának többi része már megszáradt, még a tankönyvek is, bár azok természetesen eléggé saláták lettek. Kagome azonban emiatt nemigen aggódott. Tudta, hogy anyja megértő lesz, mint mindig szokott lenni, legfeljebb nagyapa zsörtölődik majd egy kicsit miattuk, aztán visszamegy a varázsigéihez, és nem foglalkozik vele tovább. A lány összedörzsölte a kezeit, és rájuk lehelt. Meglehet, a hideghez az is hozzájárult, hogy egy elhagyott barlangban vertek tábort éjszakára, a zuhogó esőre való tekintettel. 

- Min gondolkozol? - hallott egy hangot maga mellett. Összerezzent, és megfordult.

- Sango-chan! Hát te nem alszol?

A kérdezett vállat vont, és megpróbálta elnyomni a szája sarkában megjelenő mosolykezdeményt.

- A szerzetes mellett? Még álmában is tapogat az a perverz disznó... Meg hát, hideg is van...

- Én is fázom - bólogatott Kagome. - Van még száraz faág?

- Hát... - Sango körülnézett, aztán széttárta a kezét. - Nincs.

- Többet is gyűjthettünk volna... - húzta el a száját Kagome.

- Úgy érted, gyűjthettem volna - szólalt meg egy cinikus hang a hátuk mögött. - Mert te nem voltál hajlandó segíteni, helyette inkább azt a nyamvadt gyöngykupacot gyűjtögetted, aminek amúgy sincs semmi értelme...

- Igenis van! - csattant fel Kagome, és megfordult, hogy Inuyasha szemébe nézzen. - Az a lánc...

Tétován elhallgatott.

- Igen? - a hanyou érdeklődve várta a folytatást. - Még mindig nem bízol bennem, igaz?

- Hát... de igen - felelte Kagome halkan, és, hogy csináljon valamit, újabb fáért nyúlt, amikor ismételten rájött, hogy nincs több. - De azt a láncot még Kaede anyó csinálta... Biztosan nem örülne, ha tudná, hogy elszakadt... Gondoltam, meg lehetne javítani...

- Igazából sosem mondta, hogy ő készítette - jegyezte meg Inuyasha. - Sőt, én szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ő volt.

- Hanem ki? - lett kíváncsi a lány, de a hanyou nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, hátat fordított nekik, és beleburkolózott köpenyébe. - Na tessék...

Visszafordult Sangohoz, aki a tüzet próbálta élesztgetni.

- Ez így tényleg nem lesz jó... - nézett fel a démonvadász nő. - Még fél óra, és vége, aztán fagyoskodhatunk egész éjjel...

- Szívesen felmelegítelek, ha gondolod... - hangzott fel Miroku vontatott hangja a barlang háta felől. Sango összerázkódott.

- Igazán békén hagyhatnál már - zsörtölődött hátra sem fordulva.

- Most mi a baj? - tárta szét a karját a szerzetes. - Ígérem, nem teszek semmi rosszat!

Sango csípőre tette a kezét.

- A kérdés csak az, hogy nálad mit jelent a "rossz". Nem hiszem, hogy ugyanazt, mint énnálam.

Miroku felült, és a kezére támaszkodva Sangora bámult, amíg az kényelmetlenül nem kezdte érezni magát.

- Fejezd be, szerzetes! - csattant fel végül. A férfi elhúzta a száját.

- Oké, oké. Azért te is lehetnél kicsit kedvesebb hozzám, nem?

- Van már épp elég rossz tapasztalatom e téren.

- Milyen téren? - Miroku nem értette.

- A te szótáradban a "kedvesség" sem ugyanaz, ha nem tévedek.

Miroku a vállát vonogatta, aztán visszafeküdt.

- Ha meggondolnád magad...

- Úgyse fogom.

- De ha mégis...

- Szerzetes!

Kagome alig bírta visszafojtani hangos nevetését. Csak akkor komolyodott el, amikor tekintete találkozott Sango szúrós pillantásával.

Inuyasha még mindig háttal ült a csapatnak, de az idő előrehaladtával ő is fázni kezdett. Hallotta azt a rövid neszezést, ami azt jelentette, hogy Sango visszafeküdt aludni, de tudta, hogy Kagome még mindig ott ül a háta mögött, s hiábavalóan élesztgeti a tüzet. Ha tehette volna, ugyanazt kérdezi a lánytól, ami korábban Miroku szájából hangzott el, persze mindenféle perverziótól mentesen - éppen csak nem merte megtenni, még úgy se, hogy tudta, a lánynak nincs több "fegyvere" ellene, most, hogy a kotodama lánc elszakadt. Egyszerűen csak nem tette meg, és kész.

Ehelyett azon gondolkozott, ki lehetett az a furcsa nő azzal a lepellel, aki akkor termett ott, amikor a nyaklánc elpattant. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, talán magából a láncból jött ki, de ezt az ötletet gyorsan elvetette. A teste tele volt sebekkel, amiket ki tudja, milyen szörnyeteg vághatott rajta, némelyik még mindig vérzett. És az arca... az arca volt az, amit legkevésbé tudott megmagyarázni saját magának. Haja csapzott volt ugyan, de egyértelműen fehér, olyan, mint az övé, a szeme viszont lila volt, és ajkai is hasonló színben játszottak. Igen, valahonnan tényleg ismerős volt a hanyounak, de egyelőre nem tudta hová tenni.

Emellett pedig gondolatai mindig ugyanoda tértek vissza - a háta mögött térdelő, didergő Kagoméhoz.

Azért, kellett még pár perc, mielőtt megfordult volna, hangtalanul, hogy észre ne vegyék. Aztán levette kimonóját, és ráterítette a lány vállára. Az meglepetten fordult hátra.

- Inuyasha - suttogta -, ne csináld...

- Tudsz jobb megoldást? - felelte a hanyou szintén suttogva, és szája sarkában megjelent egy mosoly.

- N-nem - vacogta Kagome, de talán csak azért koccantak össze a fogai, ami eszébe jutott a kérdésről.

Persze ő se mondta ki.

- De azért... az úgy nem jó, hogy vagy te fázol, vagy én... És még a sebed se gyó... - Elharapta a szót, amikor eszébe jutott az "incidens".

Inuyasha megpróbált bűnbánó arcot vágni, de nem nagyon sikerült neki.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem direkt volt.

- Tudom - felelte Kagome halkan, és fejét a barlang szája felé fordította. Az eső még mindig megállíthatatlanul ömlött. - Talán mégiscsak kéne hozni még egy kis fá...

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Inuyashának úgy tűnik, pont ennyi idő kellett, amíg elszánta magát. Most megragadta a lány csuklóját - persze a körmeivel vigyázott -, és magához húzta, úgy, hogy a köpennyel mindkettejüket betakarhassa. Kagome nem tiltakozott, sőt, a hanyou meglepetésére átölelte annak derekát, és fejét a mellkasára hajtotta.

- Most jó? - kérdezte a démon pár perc hallgatás után.

Választ persze nem kapott. Kagome már régen aludt.

* * *

A nőt nem zavarta különösebben, hogy zuhog rá az eső. Persze, amikor elkezdett esni, arra felébredt, de továbbra is ott maradt a faágon, félig ülő, félig fekvő helyzetben, és élvezte, hogy a hajából csorog a víz, és sebeiről lemosódik a maradék vér. A dolog hátulütője azonban az volt, hogy az egyetlen ruhaféleség, ami eddig védte, a víz hatására semmivé foszlott. Jelen pillanatban azonban még ez sem érdekelte. Hátrafeszítette derekát, mélyen beszívta az esőillatot, és gondolkodott. 

_"Mondd, emlékszel még rám egyáltalán? Mondd, ha odaállok majd eléd, te tudni fogod, ki vagyok, s ki voltam ötven évvel ezelőtt? Te emlékezni fogsz az időre, amit velem töltöttél? Tudom, nem mindig voltak boldog idők, de én emlékszem mindenre. A te emléked tartotta bennem a lelket ötven éven keresztül... Azt hiszem, még tartozom valamivel."_


	5. Solana

**5. fejezet: Solana  
**

Sesshoumaru nem várta meg a hajnalt. Amikor rádöbbent, hogy elaludt, kétszer olyan dühösen pattant fel, és belerúgott Jakenbe, hogy ébredjen fel.

- Továbbmegyünk. Igyekezz.

A gnóm sietve felkászálódott, nehogy még több rúgást érdemeljen ki – elég volt neki, amit tegnap este kapott. Tíz perc se telt bele, és ismét úton voltak, ki tudja, merre. A youkai még sietősebben lépkedett, mint szokott, talán, hogy elterelje figyelmét arról, mit hagy a háta mögött. Jaken most még kevésbé tudott lépést tartani urával, de nem is bánta, hogy lemarad, bár igyekezett, hogy mindig lássa még a férfi alakját maga előtt. A kis gnóm vetett egy pillantást még egyszer a háta mögé, és rátámaszkodott kétfejű botjára.

„Ezt talán nem egészen így kellett volna. De azért jó, hogy túl vagyunk ezen is."

Aztán megszaporázta lépteit, és követte Sesshoumarut.

* * *

Még sokáig ült a faágon, elgondolkozva mindazon, ami történt vele. Még mindig hihetetlen volt kicsit, hogy sikerült kiszabadulnia, váratlan, megkönnyebbült szerencse, és a lehetőség, hogy visszafizessen mindent. Most már csak meg kell várnia, hogy erőre kapjon. Végül sikerült elaludnia, dacára a zuhogó esőnek. Ellazult, és mély, gyógyulást hozó álomba merült.

Olyannyira mély álomba, hogy annak sem volt tudatában, amikor ernyedt teste lezuhant a földre. Hátborzongató reccsenéssel ért földet, feje félrebillent, ajkán kicsordult a vér, de aludt tovább. Aludt... vagy ki tudja.

* * *

A youkai beért a fák közé, ahol már kevésbé esett az eső, de még mindig jócskán érte. Megállt, hogy Jaken utolérhesse, aztán megint tovább indult, de most már kicsit lassabban. Furcsa megkönnyebbülést érzett, ahogy az erdő bezárult körülötte, noha a friss eső- és fűillat erősen eltompította érzékeit. Egyre lassabban lépkedett, míg már csupán sétált, és mélyen beszívta a szagot. Olyan volt, mint valami kábítószer, lassanként szédülni kezdett. A gnóm nem nagyon értette, mit művel gazdája, de nem mert szólni.

Az erős hatások ellenére, Sesshoumaru végül mégis megérezte azt a különös szagot is, amely a többitől élesen különbözött, és mégis, mintha már érezte volna valamikor, régen. Megrázta magát, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, és megpróbálta behatárolni a szag forrását. Amikor úgy vélte, megtalálta, megint gyorsabbra vette az iramot, Jaken alig bírta követni.

Végül megtalálta; ott hevert a fa tövében, testét néhány fehér foszlányon kívül semmi sem fedte, szájából csorgott a vér, szeme félig nyitva volt, de látszott, hogy nincs magánál. Karcsú volt, haja fehér, ajka lila, mely most vörössel színeződött meg, nyakán és felsőtestén csurgott az eső. A férfi maga sem tudta, miért torpant meg, de valami vonzotta, hogy közelebb menjen. Olyan volt, mintha csak aludna, törékeny nő a fűben. Sesshoumaru közelebb ment, és letérdelt mellé, hogy letörölje a vért arcáról. Amikor a keze hozzáért, a nő kinyitotta a szemét, és a youkai kicsit hátrahőkölt, mikor észrevette, hogy íriszei is lilán tündökölnek. A lila pillantás elidőzött a férfi arcán, és látszott rajta, nem igazán van tisztában vele, hol van.

- Te... – suttogta puhán. Sesshoumaru nem tudta mire vélni a rövid szót, de befejezte a tisztogatást.

- Lábra tudsz állni? – kérdezte azután. A nő megpróbálta, de nem sikerült. Hasra fordult, hátha úgy könnyebben megy, de megint csak fekve maradt. Hallotta, hogy háta mögött a férfiból sóhaj szakad ki. – Mit műveltek a hátaddal?

Megmerevedett, és nagy nehezen, erőlködve, ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát.

- Ezt pont te kérdezed, Sesshoumaru-san? – Sesshoumaru szeme tágra nyílt.

- Ki vagy te?

- Mintha nem tudnád. – A nő felállt, és megfordult. - Mondd, te mindent elfelejtettél? Vagy csak nem akarsz emlékezni? – Hangja most korántsem volt olyan puha, mint az imént, ellenkezőleg, nem tükrözött egyebet, mint haragot.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. – A youkai hangja szenvtelen volt, egyetlen cseppet sem mutatva a benne felkavarodott dolgokból, emlékekből. - Ki vagy te?

- A nevemet sem tudod? – a nő nevetett. - Ennyit azért illene tudnod, Sesshoumaru-san.

Sesshoumaru elhúzta a száját. Hát persze, hogy tudta a nevét. Tudta azt is, ki ő. Éppen csak nem számított rá, hogy ennyi idő után pont ebben az erdőben fog újra összeakadni vele, és hogy ilyen állapotban találja. Pontosan emlékezett mindenre.

* * *

_- Ki vagy te, és mit csinálsz itt? – a hang halk volt, mégis tisztán érthető. A youkai megtorpant. Nem tudta megállapítani, honnan jön pontosan a hang, és ez megzavarta. A barlang furcsán visszhangzott, mindenfelől hallotta ugyanazt. Megfordult a tengelye körül, de ezután sem jutott többre._

_- Hol vagy? – kiáltotta ingerülten. – Mutasd meg magad!_

_A dühre nevetés válaszolt._

_- Én kérdeztem előbb, youkai. Mit keresel az otthonomban?_

_- Nem tudtam, hogy ez az otthonod – felelte Sesshoumaru, és egyre idegesebb lett. Tudni akarta, ki az, aki beszél hozzá, honnan beszél, és miért nem mutatja meg magát. - Odakint zuhog az eső._

_A testetlen hang megint nevetett._

_- Ez esetben, légy üdvözölve nálam, amíg eláll az eső._

_A férfi végre megpillanthatta „vendéglátóját". A barlang hátulja felől egy nő lépett elő kényelmes léptekkel. Lila kimonót viselt, ugyanolyan színű, a szokottnál szélesebb obival, amely így majdnem beleolvadt a ruhába, mégis karcsúbbnak tüntette fel őt – amire amúgy sem volt szüksége. Haja hosszú volt, és fehér, és lazán hátra volt fogva, egy-egy tincset szabadon hagyva mindkét oldalon. Ajka szintén sötétlila színben tündökölt, és szemei is ugyanígy csillogtak. Mosolygott, és ismét megkérdezte:_

_- Szabad megtudnom a nevedet, esetleg, ha már itt vagy?_

_- Sesshoumaru – felelte a másik szűkszavúan. – És a tiéd?_

_- Az enyém Solana. Solana no Giniro. - És mosolygott, megint. Sesshoumaru meghajtotta magát, és beljebb lépett. Még mindig ingerült volt, de már egy fokkal jobb volt, hogy nem csurog a nyakába az eső, mindazonáltal a helyzetet, amibe került, nyugtalanítónak, és idegennek találta. Jobb ötlete nem lévén, megállt a sarokban, és kifelé nézett, amerről jött._

_A nő megállt mögötte, és apró kezét a vállára helyezte – alig ért fel odáig._

_- Mit keresel errefelé? Elég kevesen járnak itt általában._

_Sesshoumaru dühösen megfordult._

_- Mit képzelsz?_

_Solana elkapta a kezét az éles hang hallatán, és hátralépett egyet. Nem felelt, csak némán nézte a férfit, és az lassanként zavarba jött a furcsa pillantástól. Talán egy percig álltak egy helyben, vagy annyit sem, aztán Solana megfordult, és eltűnt, amerről jött. Még mondott valamit, de a hang csak percekkel később vált érthetővé, ahogy az utolsó visszhang is elhalt._

_- Akkor hát, érezd otthon magad, Sesshoumaru-san...  
_

* * *

_A bot koppanva landolt a földön, ahogy kihullott a kis gnóm kezéből, aki arccal a földre zuhant ura rúgása nyomán. Jaken egy pár pillanatig úgy maradt, fekve, aztán feltápászkodott._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, várj meg! Miért rohansz úgy mindig?!_

_A kérdést egy újabb ütés jutalmazta._

_- Amíg engem szolgálsz, addig én mondom meg, mit miért teszek, és nem tartozom magyarázattal neked. Ezt jobb, ha megjegyzed..._

_Sesshoumaru elhallgatott a mondat közepén, és felemelte a fejét. Ismerős szagot érzett, noha csak halványan maradt meg az emlékezetében, valamikor régről. Begyorsított, hogy kiérjen a fák közül, s hogy a tisztásra érve egy fa tövébe roskadt alakot találjon, akinek vállából és mindkét combjából egy-egy nyílvessző áll ki. A férfi szeme tágra nyílt. Ismerte ezt az alakot... legalábbis, látta már._

_Az alak kinyitotta a szemét, fáradt lila szivárványhártyáján megcsillant a fény, ahogy tekintete megpihent a youkain._

_- Sesshoumaru-san... - suttogta. - Tudtam, hogy egyszer még látlak..._

_Sesshoumaru figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, és letérdelt a nő mellé. Egyik fele most azonnal otthagyta volna sorsára, talán elégtételként azért a pimaszságáért, akkor régen, de a másik fele, amely azt mondatta vele, hogy nem akart semmi rosszat, kivételesen erősebb volt._

_- Lábra tudsz állni? - csúszott ki a száján._

_Solana erőtlenül felkuncogott._

_- Egyéb hasonlóan értelmes kérdés?_

_Sesshoumaru a humorizálást is figyelmen kívül hagyta. Helyette inkább felnyalábolta a nőt, és intett Jakennek, hogy hozza a földön heverő tőrt, amely nyilvánvalóan Solana kezéből hullott ki._

_- Várj – pihegte a nő, olyan halkan, hogy épen csak eljutott a youkai füléig a kérés. - Ne engem... Sesshoumaru-san, a... - Még mielőtt a férfi felemelhette volna, megpróbált magától lábra állni, de nekizuhant Sesshoumarunak. - A húgomat... elvitték..._

_- Kik? - hallotta Sesshoumaru a saját hangját, és nem igazán hitte el, hogy ő az, aki eziránt bárminemű érdeklődést mutat. Elkapta a nőt, és erősen megtartotta._

_- Démonok... démonok voltak. Én... Takemarū dühös lesz... nagyon dühös..._

_- Nyugalom. Gyere velem, nem lakunk messze._

_- De a húgom..._

_- Ne aggódj. Kitalálunk valamit._

_- Jó... - a nő hagyta, hogy elsötétüljön körülötte a világ, rábízva magát a youkaira.  
_

* * *

_- Ennél többet nemigen tehetünk, nagyuram – hajolt meg az apró termetű démonasszony. - Elláttam a sebeit, a többi az ő erején múlik._

_- Jól van – bólintott a youkai. - Apám hol van?_

_- Nemrég érkezett vissza, nagyuram._

_- Így van – érkezett egy hang valahonnan messzebbről. Sesshoumaru megfordult, hogy szembenézzen apjával._

_- Chichi-ue – hajolt meg tisztelettudóan._

_- Korábban érkeztél, mint vártunk, sochi._

_Apja mögött most megjelent valaki, akire nem számított, és döbbenten emelte fel a fejét._

_- Örülök, hogy találkozunk, Sesshoumaru. - A nő a kezét nyújtotta. - A nevem Izayoi._

_- Egy... egy ember...? - hebegte a démon elhűlve. - De... de apám..._

_Izayoi még mindig nyújtotta a kezét, de amikor látta, hogy hiába, leeresztette, és a taiyoukaihoz fordult._

_- Azt ígérted, elhozod őt is. Miért nem tetted?_

_Inu no Taishou megfordult, hogy szembenézzen emberi kedvesével, akinek arcáról sugárzott a düh. Sesshoumaru értetlenül figyelte a párbeszédet, némileg megbántva, hogy apja még válaszra sem méltatta._

_- Sorsára hagytad őt!_

_- Ez a legkevesebb, miután megsebesített._

_Sesshoumaru most vette csak észre, hogy apja karja is be van kötözve._

_- Nem ezt ígérted! Nem hagyhatom, hogy meghaljon! - csattant fel Izayoi._

_Sesshoumaru egyre kevésbé értette a beszélgetést, de már nem is érdekelte. Megfordult, hogy visszatérjen lakrészébe, és elindult a folyosón. Már majdnem elérte a végét, amikor meglátta a nőt a falhoz támaszkodva._

_- Mi a fenét művelsz? - csattant fel. - Meg akarsz halni?_

_- Mintha az annyira érdekelne téged – zihálta Solana, de mosolygott._

_- Az én családom kastélyában vagy. Egyszer az enyém lesz. Jelenleg a vendégem vagy, tehát felelek érted._

_- Itt van valahol – mondta Solana halkan. - Ugye, ő is itt van? Érzem, hogy igen._

_- Kicsoda?_

_- A húgom. Izayoi.  
_

* * *

Sesshoumaru kényszerítette magát rá, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe. A nő hangja térítette magához végleg; az a beletörődő sóhajtás, amikor ismét megpróbált felállni.

- Te tényleg mindent elfelejtettél, Sesshoumaru-san.

Ő persze emlékezett mindenre.

_A napra, amikor megérezte, hogy nincs egyedül a barlangban, ahová hónapokkal azelőtt menekült, és egy rettenetes pillanatig azt hitte, Takemarū volt az, aki rátalált, s aztán, afeletti megkönnyebbülésében, hogy mégsem, tőle szokatlan kedvességgel fogadta az idegent. Erről aztán később kiderült, hogy kár volt, mert a férfi pontosan olyan faragatlan és nagyképű volt, amilyennek Takemarūt is ismerte. Bár tőle konkrétan nem ezért menekült el._

_Azután az esős nap után még hetekig álmodott a különös férfival, akiről első pillantásra tudta, hogy démon. Később Takemarū természetesen rátalált a nőre, és utána már nem volt hová menekülnie._

„_Takemarū tényleg szerette a nővérét, ezt érezni lehetett – _gondolkozott tovább a nő._ - Engem viszont érezhetően gyűlölt. Talán, mert féldémon vagyok."_

- Nem – rázta meg magát a youkai, és lepillantott a nőre.

- Nem? - Solana érdesen vette a levegőt. - Szóval nem mindent, csak a lényegesebb részeket.

„_Az árulásodat, például, Sesshoumaru-san..."_

- Sesshoumaru-sama – érkezett egy reszelős hang valahonnan a démon háta mögül. - Meddig állunk még itt?

Jaken kinézett nagyura háta mögül, és tátva maradt a szája.

- De hát ez ugyanaz a...

- Igen, én is tudom – fojtotta bele a szót Sesshoumaru. Aztán megint lenézett a nőre, és döntött. - Jól van, ezt még ráérünk megbeszélni. Gyerünk.

Nem törődve Solana tiltakozásával, felemelte a nőt, óvatosan, hogy vigyázzon a sebeire, és megindult az ösvényen. Haza nem vihette, attól túlságosan messze voltak, de bízott benne, hogy előbb-utóbb talál egy falut, ahol elláthatják a nő sebeit. Solana megadta magát sorsának, és behunyta a szemét, ahogy a férfi vitte.

* * *

_giniro: ezüst_

_chichi-ue: apám_

_sochi: fiam_


End file.
